Walentynki z biurem podróży SHIELD
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Krótka miniaturka na rozruszanie pisarskich zawiasów. Clint i Natasha na misji w jakże cudowny dzień komercyjnego święta zwanego Walentynkami. Czyli o tym, jak wygląda spędzanie święta miłości, gdy twoim przełożonym jest Nick Fury.


**Uwagi:** Nie naoliwione zawiasy pisania. Czyli półroczna przerwa po której wszystko co napiszę wydaje mi się okropne. Ale co ja się będę okłamywać. Nie jestem zadowolona, ale muszę się rozruszać. Mam świadomość, że jak niczego nie napiszę i nie opublikuję to lepiej nie będzie.

Roar.

Po prostu muszę się rozpisać i dobić do mojego starego poziomu. Powiedzmy, że to ma mi w tym pomóc *głębokie westchnięcie*

**Walentynki z biurem podróży S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Każdy znał schemat na przeciętne, ale udane Walentynki. Wykwintna kolacja przy świecach, zakup dobrego wina (po którym portfel nie potrafił się nie pozbierać aż do następnej wypłaty), opcjonalnie czekoladki i wypad na miasto do jakiegoś mniej zobowiązującego pubu. Wszystko po to, by zadowolić ukochaną osobę i spędzić ten jeden dzień w roku razem.

Najwidoczniej jednak Fury miał inne wyobrażenie Walentynek, co wcale nie powinno dziwić. Clint już od dawna twierdził, że żeby zostać walentynką dowódcy S.H.I.E.L.D. trzeba było najpierw przebiec śmiertelny tor przeszkód, przeżyć miesiąc w leśnej głuszy na obrzeżach Kanady i co najmniej raz uratować świat. A i to wcale nie gwarantowało silnej pozycji w sercu Fury'ego. Po prawdzie Barton był święcie przekonany, że prędzej znajdzie Świętego Grala, Arkę Przymierza lub przepis na pokój na świecie, niż dowód na to, że Fury w ogóle posiada ten organ i nie jest on zakopany kilka stóp pod ziemią.

Niestety plan poszukiwań tego mistycznego obiektu musiał zostawić na później. Podobnie jak ambitne plany spędzenia wieczoru łącznie z tą rezerwacją, o którą starał się już rok wcześniej. Dlatego zamiast kolacji przy świecach był suchy, żołnierski prowiant, a noc rozświetlały malownicze eksplozje ładunków wybuchowych. Gdyby nie przelatujące nad głową serie z karabinu maszynowego, Hawekeye byłby w stanie uznać tą atmosferę za prawie romantyczną. Przynajmniej jak na warunki, które oferowała im Tarcza.

- Jak mijają Walentynki, agencie Barton? – rozbrzmiał znajomy głos w słuchawce.

W odpowiedzi Hawkeye uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wychylając się zza podziurawionego samochodu. Korzystając z chwili spokoju, posłał jedną strzałę w stronę, z której w następnej chwili dobiegł go jakże znajomy dla uszu dźwięk wybuchu.

- Przed czy po tym jak Fury postanowił nieco zaostrzyć atmosferę? – spytał, w porę chowając się przed wymierzoną wprost w niego salwą.

- Przed. Miałeś może umówione spotkanie?

- Może – odparł, wystrzeliwując strzałę w kierunku jednego z dachów otaczających go budynków.

W następnej chwili szczęknął mechanizm wciągający i Clint poszybował do góry z nadzieją, że jakiś zagubiony pocisk nie zapewni mu głównej nagrody w postaci miesięcznej rekonwalescencji.

- Niestety musiałem nieco zmienić plany. I scenerię – dokończył już na dachu, poprawiając kołczan.

- Zagraniczna podróż zamiast kolacji nie brzmi tak źle, agencie Barton. Jestem pewna, że pańska wybranka nie będzie mogła narzekać. – Kobiecy głos w słuchawce zdawał się być rozbawiony. – O ile rzecz jasna, oszczędzi jej pan trudów sklejania pańskich fragmentów.

Brwi Clinta uniosły się nieco do góry podczas gdy wzrok czujnie przesunął się po otoczeniu.

- To znaczy?

- To znaczy – z lewej.

Po prawdzie tegoroczne Walentynki stanowiły pewnego rodzaju wyzwanie dla agenta Clinta Bartona i nie chodziło wcale o to, że nie rozumiał założenia tego komercyjnego święta. Wręcz przeciwnie, akurat ten fragment wydawał mu się tak oczywisty, jak czerwień zalewająca ulice czternastego lutego. W końcu urodził się w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Obchodzenie komercyjnych świąt miał we krwi. Poza tym… To było przyjemne święto.

Szczególnie nocą.

Po zgaszeniu świateł.

W łóżku.

Jeśli było coś, co kariera w S.H.I.E.L.D. zapewniała ze stuprocentową pewnością, to była to możliwość przyszłościowego zawodu w postaci tarczy strzelniczej. Wprawdzie nie była to droga, którą Clint chciał podążać, jednak zdarzały się sytuacje, które nie pozostawiały mu w tej kwestii wyboru. Na szczęście nie była to jedna z nich.

- Dzięki, Tasha – rzucił krótko do słuchawki, starając się zorientować w sytuacji.

Wprawdzie było to nieco utrudnione przez fakt, że musiał leżeć płasko na brzuchu, jednak już po chwili z całą pewnością potwierdził, że żyje i nic z niego nie ucieka.

Chwilę grozy przeżył dopiero w chwili, w której jego dłonie napotkały zawieszony przy pasie tobołek. Wprawdzie wiedział, że zabieranie _tego _ze sobą było równie błyskotliwe, jak napomknięcie Fury'emu o walentynkowych planach, ale mimo wszystko jakaś część jego jaźni szczerze chciała wierzyć, że prezent przetrwa do chwili wręczenia. Teraz, przechodząc powoli do siedzącej pozycji i ostrożnie rozglądając się dookoła, Clint sięgnął powoli ku podziurawionej torbie, wysuwając z niej coś, co kiedyś było naprawdę uroczym misiem o ciemnym futerku i parze żółtych oczek.

Obecnie przypominało bardziej zarośniętą wersję przywódcy S.H.I.E.L.D. łącznie z bliznami i brakiem jednego oka.

Na ten widok Hawkeye zaklął i uprzejmie posłał Fury'ego do wszystkich diabłów.

- Wszystko w porządku, Clint? – głos Natashy rozbrzmiał ponownie w słuchawkach, niewątpliwie zainteresowany tą reakcją.

- Jasne, Tasha – odparł szybko, chowając pierwszą ofiarę dzisiejszej misji z powrotem na swoje miejsce. – Pozdrawiałem tylko naszego szefa za zorganizowanie nam tak miłego wieczoru.

- Powiedzmy, że rozumiem. Agencie Barton?

- Tak?

- Pańska wybranka nadal czeka na obiecaną kolację przy świecach. Zdradzi jej pan, gdzie obecnie się znajduje?

Sytuacja na dole zaczęła się uspokajać. Odgłosy wystrzałów cichły miarowo podczas gdy garstka pozostałych przy życiu separatystów uciekała ulicami w stronę głównej bazy. Clint śledził ich znudzonym spojrzeniem, leniwie napinając łuk. Wystarczyło posłać jedną strzałę by skutecznie zakończyć tą misję.

- Piękny widok – zauważyła agentka Romanoff, bezszelestnie pojawiając się za jego plecami.

Choć Hawkeye powtarzał sobie, że już dawno powinien do tego przywyknąć, nadal odczuwał dreszcz za każdym razem, kiedy Natasha bez najmniejszego problemu potrafiła wziąć go z zaskoczenia.

- Wybrałem najlepsze miejsce, choć obawiam się, że kolacja nas dzisiaj ominie – zauważył, podpierając się łukiem i posyłając jej jeden ze swoich charakterystycznych uśmiechów.

Natasha nie pozostała mu dłużna. Ubrana w czarny kombinezon, który, jak zauważył (mimochodem rzecz jasna) Hawkeye, doskonale podkreślał wszystkie jej zalety widoczne na zewnątrz, podparła się teraz pod biodro.

- Może po prostu przejdziemy od razu do wina? – zaproponowała, wyciągając zza pleców wykonaną z ciemnego szkła butelkę o podejrzanej zawartości.

Clint posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

- Znalazłam po drodze – wyjaśniła krótko. – Mam też kieliszki, więc jak będzie? - spytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź wręczyła mu butelkę.

Odkorkował ją posłusznie i rozlał do dwóch uszczerbionych kieliszków ciemny, czerwony płyn.

- A świece? – spytał, spoglądając na nią.

W odpowiedzi posłała mu czarujący uśmiech i uniosła ułamany kieliszek. Odwzajemnił gest. W chwili, w której szkło zderzyło się za sobą, świat naokoło rozświetlił blask eksplozji, która pochłonęła znajdujący się kilkanaście metrów dalej budynek.

- Są i świece, agencie Barton – odparła upijając nieco wina.

Clint przez moment przyglądał się reakcji łańcuchowej, która odpalała kolejne ładunki wybuchowe, aż w reszcie na jej tle przysunął do siebie Natashę i pocałował ją w usta.

Musiał pamiętać by po powrocie do bazy podziękować Fury'emu za ładną oprawę tegorocznych Walentynek.

I napomknąć, by następnym razem postarał się jeszcze o łóżko.


End file.
